Arashi No Me 嵐の目
by Salva.21.Gama
Summary: Awoken from his slumber. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has to raise his blade once more to bring peace to these new lands. The only difference is, He no longer walks this path alone and everyone that would dare to come between Naruto and his goal would be caught within the eye of the storm. {NarutoxHarem} Godlike Naruto.


"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" : Normal Speech

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" : Flashback

**_"RASENGAN!" :_** Jutsu/Magic

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" :** Bijuu/Demon/Monster/Dragon Speech

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and High School DXD**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Awakening**_

* * *

A lone figure stood on the outskirts of the town in where the prestigious school of Kuoh Academy stands, watching the supernatural events that had been occurring in recent times, He stood a tall frame of six foot three, he brushed his hand through his raven black hair as the rain began to fall, looking up to the night sky allowing and closing his onyx eyes, allowing the rain to fall on his face, as he began to remember the past and a promise that he once made to a friend that had saved him from himself

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_The sound of metal clashing with each other, the stench of blood that flowed throughout the atmosphere, They stood side by side, brothers in everything but blood, facing a force that threatens to destroy everything that they loved. everything that they worked so hard to achieve albeit in different ways. Two children who held the fate of their world in the palms of their hands, two people whose pasts were the exact opposites of each other but their paths led them to each others side once more._

_Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze, A boy born as a pariah of the village hidden in the leaves. Beaten, cursed, starved and tortured at such a young age. A boy whom everyone had thought of as nothing but a monster because of the burden he carries. He looked towards his side and saw Sasuke Uchiha, a boy born as a prodigy only to be taken from the light and drowned by the thought of revenge._

_Their destinies were once though something too different to intertwine, but fate seems to have put a twist in their lives. _

_Now here they stand, side by side, two of the strongest living humans in this world, both have one goal, both have one desire, both willing to fight despite what the world had done to them, both willing to fight for peace._

_The air had begun to tense around them as they looked towards their foe, the mother of all shinobi, someone who they had thought of as nothing but a myth, silence engulfed their surroundings, only the voice of the wind could be heard. Naruto looked towards Sasuke one more time before he dashed forward in a bright flash of yellow._

_Naruto who appeared a few feet behind Kaguya, quickly drew a tri-pronged kunai and threw it towards the female deity and disappeared in another flash of yellow. Kaguya who was standing in her same spot seemed calm and simply waited for Naruto to appear, to which the toad sage appeared right in front of the female deity as he grabbed the tri-pronged kunai he had thrown a few moments ago, while his left hand had formed a blue sphere that consisted of pure chakra_

_**"RASENGAN!" **Naruto screamed as he brought his left hand forward and slammed the chakra based sphere through the female deity's chest creating a cloud of dust as they fell on the ground._

_Once the dust had cleared, Kaguya who was left physically unharmed, quickly grabbed Naruto by his throat and threw him towards the nearest wall, making Naruto wince in pain as his body crashed on the wall, quickly getting up. Kaguya dashed forward but was intercepted by the raven haired Uchiha, _

_**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **Sasuke exclaimed as a giant ball of fire was spit from his mouth directed towards the mother of all shinobi._

_Naruto seeing a small opportunity quickly created a clone who rushed forward and attacked Kaguya as she was still distracted by the large ball of flame that was heading towards her._

_Disappearing once again in a bright flash of yellow and appearing beside Sasuke, The sun kissed blonde then spoke._

_"Sasuke, summon susano!, we have one shot!" Naruto said, as he quickly crossed his fingers against each other forming a seal that he has known too well, _

_**"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

_Naruto said as three clones appeared within the puff of white smoke, he held out his right hand, and quickly formed a Rasengan, the clones who quickly began to manipulate the wind within the area and incorporated it to the blue chakra based sphere, the sound of hundreds if not thousands of microscopic wind blades began to screech filling the area in which they were in, as what once was an ordinary rasengan began to grow in size._

_Sasuke who saw what Naruto was doing, understood immediately what the sun kissed blonde had meant, and summoned his strongest technique, **"Sussano!" **Sasuke called as he was engulfed by a a purple aura that quickly grew into a giant warrior that engulfed Sasuke protectively, **  
**_

_Looking towards the female deity who had already dodged the ball of fire that was sent towards her, was now busy entertaining a clone who was barely holding its ground against the mother of all shinobi, trying his hardest not to get hit and be dispelled, but it was inevitable as Kaguya grabbed the blonde clone and slammed his body on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke, as soon as the smoke disappeared, she looked towards the two people who continued to oppose her._

_**"Enton Kagutsuch!"**_

_**"Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken!" **_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the same time, as Naruto threw his rasengan that had taken the shape of a massive shrunken composed of pure chakra and held thousands of microscopic wind blades that would destroy its target down to a cellular level leaving its target lifeless. he looked towards Sasuke and saw that his Sussano had fired an arrow laced with the black flames of his Amaterasu, and engulfed his rasen shuriken, creating a the same technique that they had used against the Juubi._

_Naruto who knew that the attack would not be enough, since he knew that they would never be able to kill this being, like a bijuu, she can only be sealed. That is when he thought of what is probably the smartest thing he had ever thought of, looking up towards the sky, seeing as it was still in the form of a sharingan eye, he knew what to do_

_"Sasuke, can you seal her in the moon?" Naruto asked_

_"I can, but then the **infinite tsukiyomi** will never break" Sasuke said_

_Naruto silently cursed the current predicament, not knowing what else to do, They can seal the female deity but killing everyone in the process, on the other hand, they would die and everything would be for nothing, Naruto quickly decided and could worry about that once this fight was over. _

_"Do it Sasuke!, we don't have a choice, We can worry about how to break the damn moon later on!" Naruto screamed as he quickly formed another rasenshuriken_

_"Shukaku!, lend me your strength!" Naruto mentally called for the one tailed tanuki,_

_**"You got it boss man!, lets go!" Shukaku screamed within Naruto's mind.**_

_Kaguya looked towards the chakra based shuriken that eas engulfed within the black flames of Amaterasu making its way towards her, She silently thought about the futile attempts these humans were making, thinking that she could kill her, yet alone harm her. raising her hand and opening her palm in front of the technique her foes had used against her, and absorbed the ball of chakra without even blinking an eye, but did not expect what happened next._

_"Do it Sasuke!" _

_Naruto screamed towards his brother as he and a clone appeared in a flash of yellow in each side of the mother of all shinobi. **"Senpō: Jiton Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto screamed with all the strength he had as he slammed two giant sized balls to the female deities side, holding her in her spot for a few moments before Sasuke quickly appeared before her looking her straight in her eyes as his sharingan was blazing "**Tsukiyomi!**" Sasuke shouted as Kaguya was briefly trapped within Sasuke's genjustsu, but long enough for Sasuke to call upon his Sussano once again "**Tengai Shinsei!**"_

_Sasuke said as he forced the moon to come closer to the worlds atmosphere, his eyes already bleeding due to the strain of using his eyes and releasing so much power at once, Naruto was not faring any better as he was already breathing heavily and was close to exhaustion, but both hoped that they could pull this through, During their meeting with the sage of six paths, He had told Naruto how to seal the juubi within the moon, they hoped that this method worked for the female deity._

_Once Kaguya broke free from Sasuke's tsukiyomi, her pale white eyes looked towards the reincarnations of her sons with hate and pity, but the look on her face was quickly replaced with momentary fear at seeing the moon coming so close to the atmosphere. The mother of all shinobi was about to end this little fight but was stopped as Naruto grabbed her and placed his palm on her chest **"Chibaku Tensei" ** Naruto whispered as he created multiple satellites using this technique by simultaneously releasing several black spheres and then subsequently dropping the satellites on his target._

_Upon contact with the female deity, Sasuke released his Sussano and the moon had returned to its Orbit, and dropped to the ground due to exhaustion, he understood that to be able to hold the female deity with Naruto's technique, he needed the matter and some meteorites from the moon itself, as it is the only thing that will hold the mother of all shinobi._

_Naruto, looked onward as the female deity was sealed within the a sphere created from the earth and the moon, He released his technique and gave a deep sigh, as we went towards the sphere and put his palm on its surface before whispering "**Konshin Betsuri no Jutsu" **silently praying that if ever she had somehow escaped this seal, the **Konshin Betsuri no Jutsu** would stop her from destroying the world once again._

_Dropping down to his knees, panting from the battle that he and his brother in everything but blood had fought in, he slowly looked towards his brother who was already lying down on the ground, Naruto slowly made his way towards Sasuke and drop to his side, as he began to laugh_

_"What now teme?" Naruto asked while he was still laughing._

_"Urusai," Sasuke replied with caused Naruto to laugh even more._

_Both of them were lying on the ground silently wondering what this meant, they knew deep inside, that no matter what they do they could not break the hold that the infinite tsukiyomi held, They have won a battle but lost the war, they lost the most important thing in the world, they had lost their own will to live._

_"Dope" Sasuke said solemnly calling Naruto's attention._

_"Teme?" _

_"Kill me" Sasuke said, to which Naruto just looked at his brother in shock before sighing, deep down he knew that he also wanted to leave this world as there was nothing left for him here, Saukra had died protecting them, they watched as Madara killed her right before their very eyes and there was nothing they could do about it. Kakashi and Obito died when they tried to distract Kaguya giving them a chance to come up with a plan, but nothing hurt more than knowing that no matter how hard Naruto tried in his life, he ultimately failed._

_"As long as you kill me as well" Naruto replied with all seriousness, to which Sasuke simply nodded in understanding knowing that both of them had lost their purpose, silently wondering if they should have just let Kaguya kill them._

_"Ne, teme, do you think everything would be different if my parents didn't die and Itachi was never given that mission?" Naruto asked, wondering of the possibilities of what if._

_"Where is this coming from dobe?, your not one to think, it doesn't suit you" Sasuke replied although he did often wonder if they would have lived a peaceful life. but it did not matter anymore, they can't change the past. They can only hope that in death they can receive the peace they both long for._

_With one final sigh and a deep breath both Naruto and Sasuke stood up from the spot in which they lay, and turned to face each other. both bringing their right arms forward and channeled their chakra into the palm of their hands. A **Rasengan **formed into the palm of Naruto's hand, the blue sphere of chakra that was the original technique of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, His father, one of the two things his father left for him in this world. his pride and joy, while Sasuke's hand was engulfed with lighting as the crackling sound of static echoing within the air they breath. _

_"Ne, Sasuke" Naruto called_

_"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbled while raising an eyebrow_

_"I hope we can understand each other in the next life" Naruto replied_

_"We already do."_

_As soon as those words had left the lips of the raven haired Uchiha and with one final look towards his sun kissed blonde brother, they both dashed towards each other. both holding the resolve of a Kage, both wanting peace, both carrying the weight of the lives they had failed, and both finally able to understand one another._

_**"CHIDORI!"**_

_**"RASENGAN!"**_

_as the two techniques that shaped this generations shinobi clashed, a whirlwind of emotions were felt by the two brothers, like the second time they had clashed, they saw their lives flashing before them, the smiles of those they had loved, and those they had failed. but in the end, there was nothing left, just the darkness as their eyes closed as the light vanished from their eyes._

_As their bodies lay lifeless on the ground, a figure suddenly appeared from nothing, looking down at the two brothers, shedding a single tear before lifting their bodies up and taking them with her._

* * *

_Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he immediately stood up with a kunai in hand while sifting his eyes from side to side, surveying his surroundings. He was in a room that was pure white, He tried to remember what had happened before he had woken up in this room, and his eyes widened upon realization that he and Sasuke were dead. _

_"If i'm dead then this must be heaven, based on all the white I'm seeing." Naruto thought to himself before gaining an Idea. He slowly sat down and began to meditate, trying to communicate with the Biiju within him._

_"Kurama? Shukaku? Son?, Can you hear me?" Naruto mentally called. _

_He heard nothing for a few moments, before he heard faint sounds and groans coming from the Biiju's, to which he was thankful for, seeing as they were all still with him. Naruto had begun to accept that they will always be apart of him now, and not having them there. He felt lost and alone._

_**"Kit? Kit is that you?!" Kurama asked frantically, **_

_**"Boss man! You're alive!. Boss man is alive! ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE!" Shukaku started saying in a sing-song voice only to be smacked in the head by Matatabi**_

_"I'm here Kurama" Naruto replied with a smile as he entered his mind and was pleasently surprised that it did not look like a sewer anymore. His inner mind was a wide garden with lush green fields as far as the eye could see, he turned around to see that everyone was still there. but not all were pleased with him._

_Shukaku, The one tailed raccoon dog was just frantically smiling and laughing as he wagged his only tail, obviously happy that Naruto was alive, _

_Matatabi, The two tailed hell cat had a look of lust in her eyes at seeing Naruto again, but her face was scowling at her new hosts stupidity._

_Isobu, The three tailed tortoise was just standing, or laying down there with a lazy expression on his face _

_Son Goku, The four tailed monkey, was just standing there not pleased at all_

_Kukuo, The five tailed Dolphin horse was stomping her feet in disapproval_

_Saiken, The six tailed slug was blowing bubbles towards Naruto while Naruto tried to dodge_

_Chomei, The seven tailed insect was scowling _

_But what took the cake for Naruto and made his face go pale, was the fact that Gyuki and Kurama were giving him death glares, obviously not pleased by his rashness and stupidity._

_**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KIT?!. KILLING YOURSELF LIKE THAT?!, YOU FOUGHT THAT DAMN DEITY ONLY TO KILL YOURSELF IN THE END!. I BLAME ALL THE RAMEN YOU ATE WHEN YOU WERE A YOUNG KIT!" **Kurama screamed at Naruto, while the others simply nodded agreeing somewhat with their sisters words, but were confused at the mention of ramen._

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame ramen!. It was the only thing that kept me going!" Naruto retorted with a pout causing everyone to sweatdrop, _

_Kurama on the other hand, was not pleased. She grew a visible tick mark on her forehead, She had watched over Naruto ever since he was a mere baby. They may have not always seen eye to eye with each other, but slowly Naruto showed her that he was different than the rest and began to accept him, the reason why she was so angry is that Naruto decided to end his life along with that Uchiha, without even telling any of them, _

_Kurama was about to tell Naruto off some more, but she felt a presence right outside drawing closer to the sun kissed blonde, and decided to wait for another time._

_**"Kit, someone is coming near you, come back later. deal with this now. we will be ready in case you need to fight your way." **Kurama said to which Naruto gained a serious expression on his face and cut the link between them._

_Naruto opened his eyes to see his raven haired brother standing a few feet away from him, leaning on the nearby wall._

_"Dobe"_

_"Teme."_

_They both laughed for a while, seeing as they were both alright before they narrowed their eyes at an incoming third presence making its way towards them. Tensing for a few moments Naruto and Sasuke waited until the figure showed itself, A slender figure that stood a frame of five foot eight inches tall, milky white skin and moon kissed silver hair and midnight black eyes appeared before them and gave the Naruto and Sasuke a warm divine smile, prompting the two shinobi to lower their guard for a moment_

_"It seems, you both are up" She said_

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked_

_"Where are we?" Sasuke added_

_"I have been watching over you since the day the both of you were born, I have watched the trials the both of you have faced and the odds that you have defeated, I have been intrigued by your lives ever since the day you both opened your eyes and I can finally say that it is a pleasure to meet the both of you, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, As to where you are, you are in purgatory a cross road between heaven and hell, and as for me. I am Kami, the creator of life in this realm." The now identified goddess explained as she looked at both boys with warm smiles._

_Naruto nodded dumbly at the revelation as Sasuke face palmed at his friends stupidity at times, and decided that it was for the best that he ask the questions._

_"Kami-Sama, are we going to be sent to hell now?" Sasuke asked with a straight face, already accepting whatever fate was given to him._

_Kami's eyes widened at the question after hearing the young men in front of her ask"Hell? why would I send you both there?. Naruto, you are one of the purest souls that I have ever seen, and Sasuke is not far behind, although you may have done some wrong in the past, you redeemed yourself when you went back and fought beside your brother in a fight that no one could have survived, and yet the both of you managed to do the impossible" Kami replied_

_To say that Sasuke was shocked was an understatement, he would understand If he alone went to hell and Naruto was given passage to heaven, but to think the goddess of creation deemed him a pure soul. he looked towards his friend with a grim expression on his face, knowing what the blonde was thinking._

_"I failed everyone Kami-Sama, I deserve hell, nothing more. Lives were lost and I could not even save them" Naruto replied only to get slapped in the face causing Sasuke to step back in surprise._

_"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT BLAMING YOURSELF NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!. THEIR DEATHS ARE NOT YOUR FAULT, DO NOT TAKE THEIR HONOR AWAY BY SAYING THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT. THEY CHOSE TO GIVE THEIR LIFE IN HOPE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!" Kami stated with authority, however Naruto would not back down._

_"Then where is the tomorrow they sacrificed their lives for?, there is none. They are stuck in suspended animation by a gods damned moon!" Naruto retorted letting his anger get the better of him, but calmed down when his friend put a hand over his shoulder._

_Kami looked at the sadness that was evident in the eyes of the blonde, and inwardly sighed. she knew that there was nothing she could do for those stuck in suspended animation, the only thing that she could do was promise the boys in front of her a new start._

_"I am sorry Naruto, Sasuke, I cannot help them. But I promise you that once they pass they will be given rebirth and live a new life in a different realm" Kami stated_

_Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the proclamation but smiled none the less, at least they knew that not everything was lost to them._

_"Kami-Sama, when will we go to heaven or hell?" Naruto decided to ask_

_"Before I allow you both to enter heaven, There is something that I want to ask of you." Kami said with an almost pleading tone visible in her voice_

_"What may this be?" Sasuke said_

_"My brother has passed away and his realm is falling into chaos, wars are being fought and no one wants to keep the peace. A civil war has just ended but even I know that this is only momentary peace. I want to ask if the both of you would be willing to go to this realm and make sure that the peace lasts." Kami asked with a hopeful expression_

_"I'll do it," Naruto said without a moments hesitation shocking both Sasuke and Kami_

_"If the dobe is going then I am as well, someone has to make sure he doesn't screw up" Sasuke said causing Naruto to scowl at his friends words_

_Kami simply laughed and gave a huge smile towards the boys, she was filled with joy watching them in their brotherly banter, knowing that once upon a time they would kill each other without a moments hesitation._

_"Naruto, Sasuke, I want the both of you to be well prepared, So I'm willing to return the life of your sensei and teammate Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno" Kami stated_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to say the least, but knew that deep within their hearts they could not do it, they could not bare the thought of bringing their lost friends back to life only to one day find themselves in another war._

_"They deserve their peace Kami-Sama, we will do this task ourselves" Sasuke said while Naruto nodded_

_Kami merely smiled at their words, the selflessness that Naruto and Sasuke were showing made her smile even more, However a small glint that was visible in her eyes was seen by the raven and sun kissed blonde haired heroes made them gulp, as Naruto knew what that glint in her eyes was. The air arround them began to thin and an aura of death and pain surrounded them._

_"NA-RU-TO!, SA-SU-KE!" An enraged female voice that was all to familiar to both boys was heard behind them._

_Sweating profoundly, Both Naruto and Sasuke slowly turned around to see the face of their comrade and at seeing her face, they visibly gulped._

_"BAKAS! BAKAS!," Sakura shouted as she slugged Naruto right in the face causing him to fly back a few meters. turning her attention to Sasuke she simply gave him a death glare causing Sasuke to sigh in relief._

_"HEY!, Why doesn't teme get hit in the face?!" Naruto cried out while rubbing his cheek_

_"Because your an Idiot NARUTO!. I'm going with the both of you!. someone needs to keep an eye on you two knuckleheads!" Sakura said, although this time she wore a smile on her face._

_Naruto stood back up and made his way towards Sakura and Sasuke to where the former pulled both of them into a tight embrace only to be returned by the two brothers._

_"Ne, Sakura-Chan, Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked._

_Before Sakura could answer Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of white smoke, still wearing the standard Konoha Jonin attire and reading his book earning a growl from Kami, which he intelligently put it away._

_"YOUR LATE!"_

_"Gomen, I got lost in the road of life" Kakashi replied with his trade mark eye smiles, causing Sasuke to give a smirk and Naruto his own trademark foxy grins._

_"Damn it Kakashi sensei!, Your late even for your own resurrection!." Sakura screeched_

_"Well now that you are all here, let me tell you about my brothers realm" Kami stated getting serious looks from the now reunited team 7 waiting for her to continue_

_"My brothers realm is known as earth. He is known as the God of the Bible, and ruled the heavens along with his children the Angels, however not all Angels were good. some have fallen from the graces of the heavens and are known as the Fallen, then we also have the devils. these three factions govern the earth, and even though devils are known to be evil, it is simply a misconception. most would just want to live in peace like normal humans."_

_"War came soon after, and my brother was killed during the war, The Angels are trying to cover up his death and secluded themselves from the world while the Fallen Angels wanting peace simply left. The remaining Devils after the war were divided into two separate factions known as the Old Maou Faction and the New Maou Faction, both have different beliefs, "_

_"While the Old Maou Faction believes that they should rule not just the underworld but the whole world as well, they wanted to continue with the war not caring about the lives of the innocent that would be lost, however the New Maou Faction opposes this as they believe that one war was enough and should focus on bridging the gap with the Fallen Angels as well as the Angels, wanting to bring their world into a new era of peace and prosperity."_

_Naruto and the others scowled after hearing about the wants of the Old Maou Faction, thinking that they were no different than the Akatsuki and would do anything to achieve their world dominance._

_"This lead into a civil war within the underworld and more lives were lost, the New Maou Faction had somehow won, but not without grave casualties, the once 72 pillars that made the underworld were destroyed and only 34 remain. As of the moment, there is a momentary peace within all three factions, but the threat is far from over, I know as well as the other factions, that the peace will be disturbed sooner rather than later, that is why I want to send you to my brothers realm, to ensure that whatever evil that arises will die by your hands."_

_Kami finished with a sad smile on her face, no doubt remembering her brother, She wanted to go to his realm and help his world but she could not due to the ancient laws created by her father who had faded a long time ago. now only she was left from her family and wanted to protect the only thing that her brother had left in this world. however she was broken away from her thoughts when Naruto suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, giving his condolences to the loss of her brother, to which Kami happily returned the embrace._

_After a few moments Naruto and Kami had broken off their embrace and Naruto went back to his team, looking towards Kami waiting for instructions._

_"Naruto, before I send you all to my brothers realm, I would have to extract all the Biiju from you, but do not fret, they will accompany you to the earth. After I do this, you will feel weak and it could take years to regain your strength, so you would have to put your body into a sleep like state until you are truly needed in which your companions will awaken you. Do you understand?" Kami explained_

_Naruto who was shocked for a moment understood, although he would be sad that a part of him will no longer be with him in this new world, but was happy as well with knowing that they will be beside him, not just inside him. "I understand Kami-Sama." Naruto said and looked towards Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi and said _

_"Promise me that you will do your best to ensure peace in this new world. We may have failed to bring peace into our home, but we cannot fail to bring peace to this new world" _

_"We promise Naruto" They all said in unison_

_After Naruto said those words, Kami placed her hand over Naruto's forehead and began chanting in an ancient language that no one understood. within the next few moments bright colors were extracted from Naruto's body and Kami sent these life forces to earth. Once Kami had finished the ritual Naruto had already fallen into his sleep like state, earning a few concerned looks from his team. however Kami assured them that he is safe._

_After Kami had sent them to her brothers realm the earth, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura placed Naruto in a time capsule and burried him within the earth of what the mortals called Japan, with a seal that Kami instructed them to place on the capsule that will only break when all four of them are in the same place at the same time. After they all were given immortality by Kami to carry out their tasks, the three members of Team 7 began to explore the earth waiting for the moment their comrade returns to them_

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt the rain stop falling, he turned his head to the side and saw the faces of his two friends, his former sensei and one of his best friends, He looked above and saw Sakura holding an umbrella to stop the rain from falling.

"Your going to catch a cold Sasuke" Sakura scolded

This earned light laughs from both Sasuke and Kakashi, over the past five hundred years, Sakura had began to mellow and become more motherly towards them, although she would still have tendencies to beat the living hell out of them for the smallest of things, but as soon as the laughter died down, Kakashi had a solemn expression on his face.

"Its time for our comrade to return" Kakashi said whilst Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

**"KAI!" **shouted in unison and rushed towards Kuoh Academy to see their awakened comrade

* * *

**(Kyoto, Japan)**

* * *

Nine figures were standing outside a serene garden, enjoying the full moon that shed its rays upon them.

**"Boss, is awake!. BOSS IS FINALLY BACK!" **Shukaku said

**"Well it is about time, doesn't he know that I have needs?!" **Matatabi added

**"Meh, I envy him, he got to sleep" **Isobi retorted

**"Let's just hope that he can still put up a fight" **Son Goku said with a smirk on his face, no doubt wanting a spar with his one time host

**"Don't be like that Son-Kun, I'm sure Naruto-Sama can still beat you up" **Kukuo replied smirking at the now scowling Son Goku for her comment

**"Hai Hai, " **was Saiken's simple reply

**"Though one has to wonder, what will he do when he finds that we are here." **Chomei added her two cents in

**"Kurama, are you alright?" **Gyuki asked his sister, happy to know that Naruto was awake again, but worried about how her sister would react to seeing him once again.

**"Yes, Gyuki. I'm just happy that I can finally see Naru-Chan again." **Kurama said with a smile on her face, missing the sun kissed blonde that she had watched growing up, five hundred years without him was like an eternity for her. and now they could finally reunite and be together.

**"Then what are we waiting for?!, Lets go to Kuoh!, I can't wait to see boss's face when he sees us!" **Shukaku said with an exited grin that was visible on his face, as his brothers and sisters agreed quickly and made their way towards Kuoh.

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy)**

* * *

"AZAZEL!" came the worried screams of Sirzech and Micheal, after seeing Katarea Leviathan cut off one of Azazels arms, even though Azazel was using his artificial sacred gear in its balance breaker state. It was not enough to completely defeat the former Leviathan of the Old Maou Faction.

Even if the treaty had not yet been signed they still wanted peace, and loosing Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels, was not a good way to start the peace between the three factions, Sirzech looked around the area of Kuoh Academy and saw that his sister's peerage were having a difficult time holding back the magicians that came along with the Chaos Brigade, Serafall's sister Sona Stiri was not faring any better as she and her peerage were backed into a corner fighting off stray magicians and devils, but what frightened the crimson Satan even more was that their ace in the hole, Issei Hyoudo. This generations current red dragon emperor was losing ground against the heavenly white dragon Vali who we now know is a descendant of the original Lucifer.

Seeing no other choice in the matter, The Crimson Satan looked towards his counterpart Archangel Micheal and with one look both of them understood what needed to be done, He looked towards his long time friend and best friend of his wife, Grafiya, and told her to let go of the barrier and that he and Micheal would be joining in this fight to ensure that they live to see another day, although reluctant she understood the duties Sirzech had being the current Lucifer and reluctantly agreed.

Both Sirzech and Micheal were about to join in the fray when the earth began to shake.

"Sirzech, is this your doing?" Micheal asked

"No, It is not" Sirzech answered with narrowed eyes, wondering what sort of being could do this.

The earth let out a frightening roar, as it began to split in two. windows were shattered by the mere force and power the aura of the being possesses and the barrier that was keeping the spectators of the battle was destroyed causing a shock wave that blew them all away, including the members of the chaos brigade.

In the center of the split earth a figure began to stood a tall frame of six foot four inches tall, his body was built like a sculpture of pure muscle, his messy long sun kissed blonde hair covered most of his face, He wore a tight black shirt and baggy black pants with a long sleeved white coat that went all the way down to his ankles. written vertically on his coat was an ancient form of Japanese with the Kanji (忍の神 God of Shinobi). His powerful aura began to flare as his hair began to rise showing his ocean blue eyes and narrowed it towards the former Leviathan and rushed towards her.

Without a moments hesitation, Sirzech and Micheal began to retrieve their comrades from the battle field, and created a barrier stronger than the one before seeing as Azazel was with them once again. but that did not help the awe struck faces of everyone in the vicinity at the sheer power this being had.

"Onee-Sama!, Who is that?!" Rias cried out frantically,

"It can't be." Sirzech started still in disbelief of what he was currently seeing, It was the same aura that he felt enter the atmosphere when the civil war had ended. it was an aura that was stronger that the God of the Bible, and knew that none of them could stand up to his power.

"But it is" Azazel said, finishing the thoughts of Sirzech while laughing his heart out in joy of seeing the fabled myth.

"But H-How?" Micheal asked.

"Who knows, but be thankful that he attacked her and not us, seems to be that this was his resting ground and we might have disturbed it" Azazel added with an intrigued face.

"Who are we talking about?!" Serafall asked in a panicked voice, although intrigued by this new arrival, she was somewhat fearful knowing full well that even with all of them here, they stood no chance against this person. but thankfully it was Azazel who spoke up.

"He is a legend, a mere fable until today. After the civil war in the underworld ended, we felt a great power enter the earth, something we have not felt since the passing of the God of the Bible, no one has ever seen him, hence he was called a mere legend, something that was a mere coincidence. His mere aura surpasses the God of the Bible and the Original Lucifer ten fold, and not even we can stop him if he decides to kill us right now" Azazel spoke

Everyone was shocked and began sweating in fear and awe at what they had just been told, They hoped that this person knew that they were not a threat and merely wanted peace within the lands,

"Onee-Sama, did you know this?" Rias asked her brother snapping him out of his awed state

"I had speculations Ria-Tan, every since I had felt this aura five hundred years ago, every time someone planned an assassination or cause trouble for the new peace we had found, the suspect always wound up dead without a trace of whoever had killed them, the leaders of the three factions would talk about this every time we had met in secret planning for peace, It would seem that they too, have had the same thing happen to them." Sirzech said

"We dubbed them the guardians of peace" Micheal added

"Although I had always wondered why they never did anything to stop Kokabiel" Azazel said

"Well, judging from what were seeing, if we live through this, you can go ask him" Sirzech said with a carefree attitude totally forgetting the situation, causing everyone to sweat drop and making Azazel palm his face. before looking back at the fight in front of them

* * *

"W-who are you?!" Katarea screamed as she kept on attacking the mysterious figure in front of her, not knowing what else to do, Vali Lucifer on the other hand was shaking in excitement in his spot.

**"Vali!, Don't do it. your no match for him even with the juggernaut drive!"** Albion screamed at his host, but was to no avail as Vali charged towards Naruto.

As Vali neared Naruto successfully grabbed Naruto's arm **[DIVIDE!] **Albion screamed in trying to divide Naruto's power in half to give it to his host, but what happened was not to be expected. Vali's wings were destroyed by a try of absorbing the Naruto's power.

"W-What the hell?!" Vali screamed

"Foolish boy," Naruto whispered, but was loud enough to be heard by everyone as he disappeared in a bright flash of yellow and appeared in front of a now fearful Vali Lucifer, "leave now, before I decide to end your life" Naruto stated in a cold icy tone, to which Vali was too afraid to even reply. Naruto smirked and gave a swift chop to the back of Vali's head knocking him unconscious before disappearing in another flash of yellow.

To those that were watching what was happening, they were shaking in fear at the display of power, they watched hundreds of flashed of white while the ranks of the stray magicians, fallen angels and devils who had aligned themselves with the Chaos Brigade began to fall one by one lifeless to the ground. The sheer display of power made the current leaders of the three factions look like boys compared to this man,

Naruto then turned his attention back towards the former Leviathan of the Underworld, and began to slowly make his way towards her while forming a **Rasengan **in his right palm.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the attack, it was drawing the winds of the world towards the blue sphere in his palm, the sound of the wind screeching as if grinding with each other inside the blue sphere, they watched as the sphere grow in size and the sound became louder, the force of the wind behind this attack as the trees in the area began to uproot and miniature hurricanes surrounded the battle field.

"Any last words?" Naruto stated in a cold icy voice.

"Please!, I'll give you anything!. Money, Power! Name it, It will be yours!" Katarea Leviathan began to plead for her life, but Naruto was having none of it.

"Unfortunately, the only thing I seek is something you cannot give," Naruto said one last time before looking straight into Katarea's eyes and shouted **"Fuuton : RasenShuriken!" **Naruto shouted as he threw his attack towards Katarea who despirately tried to dodge but to no avail as the **rasenshurken **hit her dead center in her chest, as the thousands of thousands of microscopic blades began to cut ever piece of her body leaving her no room to breath as her cells were all destroyed. She stayed floating in the air as the attacks never seemed to stop, but once it had, she fell lifeless to the ground but was already dead upon the first contact.

Looking towards Vali, he noticed that in the midst of the attack he had already disappeared, not that he cared. He would deal with him when the time came. But his priority as of the moment was to locate his team, seeing as they were not around as of the moment, He inwardly sighed and looked at his surroundings to see a group of what supposedly seemed as students. Remembering the lecture Kami-Sama had given him, with the use of senjutsu he could tell that they were a mix of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels based on the aura that they had and one of them felt like Matatabi

Narrowing his eyes towards the group he slowly made his way towards them, clearing his throat before saying "Another war?!. Don't you people ever learn?! That nothing good can ever come from war! YET YOU ALL STILL WAGE IT! FOR WHAT?! GREED? POWER? WEALTH?! NO MORE. I HAVE RETURNED AND THIS WAR WILL END NOW!" Naruto screamed at the group while readying another one of his attacks.

Everyone was immediately frozen in fear at the statement and the mere aura that he was releasing brought most of them to their knees grasping for air, Sirzech who had snapped out of it, hoped that he could still be reasoned with. He wanted to tell him that they were not for war but for peace, but now words seemed to come out of his mouth. fortunately for them, three figures appeared out of thin air right in front of them.

"Naruto, its good to see you finally awake." Kakashi stated.

Sirzech as well as the other leaders of the three factions, sighed in relief at seeing that the sun kissed blonde had seemed to calm down at seeing these three figures in front of him. but tensed as the female of the group made her way towards the blonde, but was inwardly wondering what relation did these three people have with the blonde.

Naruto on the other hand had began to pale after seeing the sight of his pink haired teammate and the visible scowl and tick mark on her rather large forehead as she made her way towards the knucklehead ninja, but was shocked when Sakura had pulled Naruto into a warm embrace that he was more than happy to return, but unfortunately it was short lived as Sakura immediately after letting go of the embrace pounded Naruto hard as her fist embedded Naruto on his head as he went biting the dust, causing Sasuke to laugh harder that he had ever laughed as Kakashi just gave his patented eye smiles at the scene.

"After all these years, everything is right with the world" Kakashi thought as he began to recall all the things that had happened to him and his team and was happy that they were all getting along once again. Snapping out of his thoughts he and Sasuke approached Naruto and gave him a pat on the back and welcomed him back to the land of the living.

The three factions however were left dumbfounded at what had just happened. A being that had single handed destroyed a member of the old Satan faction was being berated by a girl, Sirzech on the other hand, gave his symphaties to the blonde, since he knew what exactly he was feeling at the moment. Grafiya was silently nodding in approval at how the pink haired girl reigned in the sun kissed blonde, but that did not hide the fact that they had so many questions but decided to hold their tongues so that they would not enrage the sage anymore, unfortunately for them, a certain self proclaimed Harem King thought otherwise.

"Who are you people?! I'm not afraid to fight you if you try to harm us!" Issei shouted with a look of determination, however that determination faded instantly as the now reunited team 7 turned their attention towards the brown haired idiot, not amused that their reunion was cut short.

The three factions were silently cursing Issei right now at his unneeded commentary, but sighed in relief as the group of shinobi let out a hearty laugh at his expense, Rias on the other hand was not amused, not because group in front of them were laughing at Issei, but because Issei could have gotten them all killed, she immideatly ran towards Issei grabbing him by the ear and dragged him back towards the group as he received glared from everyone else, Rias decided to be polite and bowed in front of the group and said

"I apologize, for his actions, he did not know what he was doing" Rias said, hoping that they would understand

Naruto who was still being scolded by Sakura could not help but smile, thinking about how this Issei resembled him so much when he was still young, deciding the introductions were necessary he looked towards his former sensei Kakashi to start them off, to which Kakashi silently nodded as he made his way towards the group with his team right behind him.

"Ohayo Minna!" Kakashi said while waving his hand, causing the group to fall flat on their faces at how casual he was being.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, better known as Sharingan no Kakashi"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Lightning, Hawk Sage" Sasuke said introducing himself,

"Haruno Sakura, Slug Sage" Sakura said

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Kami no Shinobi, nidaime rikudou sennin" Naruto stated

After the now reunited team 7 had introduced themselves and the same for the now new alliance between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, Naruto had apologized for attacking, saying that he had just woken up after five hundred years and thought that they were part of the group that sought to disturb the peace, and was immediately forgiven the the leaders of each faction.

Each faction was happy that they had gained a new ally, and a very strong ally in fact. However they would have to change the treaty a bit to incorporate their new ally, as well as ask some questions, Naruto then suggested that they do this when they have repaired the damages done to the area, then they can reconvene. Naruto also guaranteed that all their questions would be answered during the meeting.

As they were about to leave, Micheal made his way towards Naruto and said

"Naruto-Dono, if you do not have a place to stay, you may stay with us in heaven, you and your comrades are most welcome in my humble abode" Micheal stated

Sirzech, Serafall and Azazel who heard this saw the power play immediately and had their own thoughts on the matter and made their way towards the group

"Well played Micheal-San" Sirzech though

"I'm not falling far behind" Azazel thought

"Moouuuu~~ Sneaky Angel dude, Levia-tan is supposed to be the foreign affairs agent" Serafall thought

"The same can be said about the devils, you are more than welcome to stay with us" Sirzech said as Serafall nodded

"The grigori extends its arms towards you" Azazel said with a grin on his face

Naruto smiled at their hospitality but told them that it was not needed as He was sure that they had a place to say and was confirmed when Kakashi nodded when Naruto turned his way, He did however give a kunai to them and told the leaders of the three factions to throw it on the ground if they wish to summon him once everything is ready, and he would appear in a that Naruto grabs hold of his group and disappears in a flash towards their safe house, to which kakashi marked with the hirashin formula.

After watching the sages disappear, everyone was left in their own thoughts

"I wonder if he noticed Grafiya-Chan" Sirzech thought with a huge grin on his face, calculating his new plan and when to spring it into action

"Powerful yet humble, great qualities of a leader. I wonder if he would possibly take the role of God once the war has ended" Micheal thought hopefully, thinking that with Naruto at the helm balance may be restored

"Three sages, and one of them is a self proclaimed God of Shinobi. What else do you have instore for us, Namikaze-San" Azazel

"I should start on fixing the treaty right away" Serafall thought in a rare moment of sanity

"Once again, it is proven that even the strongest of males can be brought down by a woman" Grafiya though agreeing with what Sakura had done to bring Naruto down to earth

"Such power, Such grace, his aura is addicting" Rias thought as her mind wondered towards the blonde enigma

"What does this mean for the devil world?" Sona asked herself in her head

"Those swords that they were carrying, I could tell by the immense power that they held that they are masters, maybe they can train me so I can better protect Buchou" Kiba mused

"Ara Ara, Prince of Thunder, Bad Sasuke, hiding from me all this time" Akeno thought with a sadistic smirk

"Sages, Senjustsu, Perfect Senjustsu users" Koneko thought in awe at seeing three sages at the same place

"His aura was so warm and protecting, when he was not angry" Asia thought to herself with a smile

"What the hell was I thinking!, I could have died!" Issei Thought in a panic

"What the hell was hyoudou thinking! He could have died" Saji Thought with pity towards his fellow pawn

"Amazing" Tsubaki

but one thing remained, everything would only get interesting from now on

* * *

**Authors Note's :**

**First Chapter Is Done!. :) How was it? :) I hope it was satisfactory. Please Leave a Review. :)**


End file.
